15 Things You Didn't Know
by Razzmatazz Lady
Summary: Just what the title implies. Each chapter has 15 things about a certain character. Funny, sad, and a little weird. WARNING: Some of these things are completely made up from my own twisted mind. With a little help from my friends.
1. Burton Guster

15 Things You Didn't Know About…

Burton (Gus) Guster

1. He's always been a little jealous of Shawn's humor and carefree nature.

2. His favorite color is purple.

3. Gus would never admit it, but he actually like solving crimes a lot more than working in pharmaceuticals.

4. Mr. Spencer scares the crap out of him.

5. Gus really likes Jules. Not in a romantic sense; he knows Shawn's in love with her. But he respects her and how she deals with different situations. He likes how Shawn acts when she's around.

6. Gus never had a migraine until he met Shawn.

7. In 8th grade, Mark Simmons called Gus a racist name. Gus didn't tell anyone, but somehow Shawn found out. Shawn came into school the next day with a black eye and told Gus that he'd fought Mark and won. Gus had never been more proud of his best friend.

8. He cried when Michael Jackson died.

9. Gus has serious origami skills.

10. His feet are extremely ticklish.

11. He took a How Will You Die quiz and it said he would die of stress. He agreed completely.

12. Gus always wanted cornrows but never had the guts to get them.

13. Gus was never scared of ghosts and whatnot until he watched _Poltergeist_ with Shawn.

14. He gets his head waxed every other month.

15. He would die for Shawn. A thousand times.

**Author's Note: **How did you all like that???? Pretty emotionally gripping, if I do say so myself. I got some help from twilight fan32. Shawn is next, then Jules, and then probably Lassie. I'll also write for the Chief, Henry Spencer, Buzz McNab, and Mary Lightly. Maybe Abigail if I get the right inspiration. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Shawn Spencer

15 Things You Didn't Know About…

Shawn Spencer

1. He was always a little jealous of Gus's maturity and intelligence.

2. He loves chocolate-covered pineapple.

3. He really did love Abigail.

4. Shawn hates when people misspell his name. Like Shaun or Sean.

5. His favorite pizza is pineapple, ham, mushroom, and extra cheese.

6. He actually spends a lot of time getting his hair just right. Especially when he knows he's going to see Jules.

7. In 8th grade, some jerk named Mark made fun of Gus. Shawn followed him home and got in one good punch before getting the crap beaten out of him. But it was worth the pain to see Gus's face when Sawn lied and said he'd won.

8. When there's nothing else to do, he sits and thinks of fake names for Gus.

9. Shawn loves Gus's little blue car more than his motorcycle.

10. He used to get scared when he watched The X Files. (He's still scared of the Fluke Worm.)

11. Shawn often has nightmares of Mr. Yang and Mr. Yin.

12. He thinks some of Gus's outfits look a little gay.

13. When anyone asks who Shawn's hero is, he says his dad. When his dad asks, he says Rambo. They have a messed-up relationship.

14. Sarcasm and insensitive humor are his defense mechanisms.

15. Shawn has a certain respect for Lassie.

**Author's Note:** Tada!!!! I think this was a little less serious, but then, Shawn always is. Feedback is welcome, but please, no flames. I'm sensitive. Thanks to twilight fan32 for more help. Oh, did you like how I tied in Gus's list on number 7? If anyone has some character requests that they absolutely NEED to read, please say so. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Juliet O'Hara

15 Things You Didn't Know About…

Juliet O'Hara

1. She has family in Scotland. Top o' the mornin' to ye!

2. She plays the guitar and clarinet. She was in the school choir and is actually very musically talented.

3. When Jules first met Shawn, she decided right then and there that she could never love him. However, that decision has been getting harder to follow.

4. When Jules was in high school, she went through a rebellious stage and colored her hair red.

5. Her rebellious stage lasted about a week.

6. She considers herself to be Lassiter's closest friend.

7. 82 is her lucky number.

8. Jules has always felt like she lives in others' shadows, growing up with six siblings and then working for the police.

9. Jules once dreamed that she used her tazor on Abigail. She woke up smiling.

10. Jules is far from being a vegetarian. Mmm, deer jerky…

11. She loves movies that make her cry. Titanic, The Notebook, Westside Story, things of that nature.

12. She always kind of wanted to marry a man named Romeo. (Romeo and Juliet. Cute, right?)

13. She really wishes that she and the Chief were closer. She respects her strength and determination.

14. Jules is quite the matchmaker. She made an oath that she would find Lassiter a girlfriend. She hasn't found anyone yet who would be able bear his temper. But she's working on it.

15. She loves just about everybody. She loves Shawn and Gus and Lassiter and the Chief and Mr. Spencer and even Buzz. :) She is a generally loving person.

**Author's Note: **So by now you ought to know that I'm totally for the Shawn/Jules pairing. Sorry if you're not. This wasn't quite as funny, but I think I captured Jules's character. I am a big deer jerky fan. I have noticed that some people add this story to favorites or put it on alert but don't review it. REVIEW FOR GOODNESS SAKES!!!!! Please? It takes like 2 seconds to say good job. Of course, I'm happy just knowing people are actually reading this. Which character should be next??? Thinking Lassie…


	4. Carlton Lassiter

15 Things You Didn't Know About…

Carlton Lassiter

1. He actually finds the nicknames Spencer and Guster give him somewhat endearing.

2. It is his life goal to figure out how Spencer solves crimes. He's not psychic…he doesn't use any methods Lassiter can see…Lord knows he's not a genius.

3. He really does enjoy O'Hara's company. He loves her like the little sister he never had…and never really wanted.

4. Henry Spencer annoys the crap out of him.

5. He has gone to numerous anger management classes. They worked quite well. That's why he's allowed to be on the police force. WHAT? YOU DON'T BELIVE ME? I DO NOT HAVE A TEMPER!!! Um, sorry about that…

6. He hates the name Carlton.

7. When he got divorced, he would go straight home and watch the most violent movies and TV shows he could find. He practiced shooting every day and drank way too much coffee. He didn't want to live.

8. Lassie is a huge Metallica fan.

9. When O'Hara was kidnapped by Mr. Yin, he didn't think about anything else. Only that his partner was in trouble and needed his help.

10. Lassiter hates murderers and rapists and all the other scum that waste precious space on this world.

11. He is exactly 94% Irish.

12. Sometimes, when his mother calls, he pretends she has the wrong number and then hangs up.

13. He's always wanted a catchphrase.

14. Lassie actually really likes Buzz McNab. He's obedient.

15. He wishes he could be more like Shawn and Gus.

Author's Note: This is my fave so far actually… What say you?? Please recommend this fic to others!! R&R!!!!


	5. Buzz McNab

15 Things You Didn't Know About…

Buzz McNabb

1. He LOVES Crab Chips!

2. When he was a kid, his classmates used to tease him by buzzing around him like bees. Then he had a major growth spurt in fourth grade and no one teased him anymore.

3. He is a Batman fanatic. He has all the Batman movies, Batman: The Animated Series, even Batman pajamas.

4. Buzz is a surprisingly good poker player. I know you're thinking, _Buzz? That childlike young man? No way!_ But it's true. He has been playing since he was eight years old. The day he beat his grandfather, his whole family took him out to dinner for a celebration.

5. His wife, Francine, is always extremely scared for his safety. Buzz always assures her nothing will happen, but sometimes, he has nightmares of awful things. Getting shot…getting stabbed…letting a fellow officer die… Those are the worst.

6. He honestly believes Shawn is a psychic.

7. One of those "awful things" he dreamt of was being killed by The Joker. Way too much Batman…

8. Buzz never wanted to be a cop. Then one day, he went into a small shop to buy a bottle of pop. He didn't know it, but he had walked in on a robbery. The robber had a gun pointed at the cashier, who was struggling to open the cash register. Buzz gasped and bumped into a shelf. In the moment it took the robber to turn around, another man in the store was able to tackle him and pin him to the ground. He cuffed the man and took out his gun. (Good thing he was an off-duty cop, huh?) Later, Buzz was talking to the police and the same cop came up and asked what he wanted to do when he grew up. Buzz said he wanted to be a professional poker player. The cop scowled and said, "Listen, anyone can keep a straight face and get lucky in a card game. But it takes true courage and integrity to get evil off the streets. Trust me kid, you were born to be a cop." And there was never any question after that.

9. Buzz never saw Grease.

10. He has two sisters and a brother. His father is dead.

11. You may recall he took dance lessons before his wedding. Well, Buzz not only did the tango and Viennese waltz, he also did Thriller. Perfectly.

12. Lassiter is Buzz's role model, even though he scares him sometimes. He really wants to be like him. Buzz made the mistake of telling the Chief this once and she got this really weird look on her face…Huh.

13. Buzz is actually a nickname for Sage.

14. He misses trick-or-treating with a passion.

15. Buzz is 6'5". He has hit his head on numerous lamps, doorframes, etc.

**Author's Note:** Sorry it took soooo long! Batman and Crab Chips are totally me. But others are based on the actor who plays Buzz…Sage Brocklebank! Is that not hilarious? He goes through his whole life as Sage Brocklebank and then gets the role of Buzz McNab. Can they not give him a normal name? Anyway, he really is 6'5" and a professional poker player. Seriously? Buzz, a poker player? Who should be next? I'm rather stumped. I'm thinking the Chief or Mary or…IDK.


	6. Henry Spencer

15 Things You Didn't Know About

Henry Spencer

1. Sometimes he wishes Shawn could be more like Gus. He always feels guilty afterwards.

2. Pineapple has really grown on him.

3. He has always wanted to say, 'Go ahead. Make my day' to someone.

4. If Henry could be anyone else in history, it would Clint Eastwood. See #3…Punk.

5. He often worries that he wasn't hard enough on Shawn, that he hasn't shown enough restraint, that he will never be how Henry wants him to be. Then he sees Shawn solving crimes and doing what he loves and Henry knows none of that matters.

6. Lassiter reminds him a bit of himself. God help him…

7. He doesn't care if he goes completely cue ball bald. He will never get a toupee. He thinks they look absolutely ridiculous. He might use hair growth products if worst came worst though…

8. He was disappointed when Shawn and Abigail broke up. But he also hopes Shawn will work up the nerve to tell Juliet how he feels.

9. Henry wishes he had never gotten divorced. Another way Lassiter and him are alike…

10. Gus has been like a second son to him. A second, better behaved, disciplined, obedient son.

11. He cried when he saw Titanic. He told Shawn it was allergies.

12. Once, when Shawn was little, they went to the park. It was training. Shawn was supposed to be telling Henry how many left-handed people were there, but instead he just kept watching all the other children play with their parents. Finally, an exasperated Mr. Spencer decided to leave. He explained to Shawn the importance of focus and discipline the entire ride home. That night, as they watched football on TV, Shawn asked quietly, "Why don't we have fun together, Daddy?" Henry had never felt such horror in all his years of police work. He took Shawn to the carnival the next day. They didn't train for a second.

13. It kills him when Shawn says his hero is Rambo.

14. Three things he believes in: God, justice, and gravity.

15. He is so incredibly proud of his son.

**Author's Note:** This might not have been as good because I'm not really deep into Henry's character. Lot of Shawn/him stuff in here, huh?


	7. Chief Karen Vick

15 Things You Didn't Know About

Chief Karen Vick 

1. She suffers from insomnia.

2. She considers Juliet to be her closest friend at the station. Not that she'd ever tell.

3. Karen is a bit jealous of her sister. She's taller, smarter, better with people…okay, maybe not the last one. But still.

4. It broke her heart that her husband couldn't be there for the birth of their child. But it made her smile to see Lassiter so happy to be there.

5. She didn't really believe Lassiter had killed that man…but somewhere, in the back of her mind…she felt just a twinge of uncertainty. It kills her now to look back and know that she had doubted him when he was innocent.

6. Star Trek is her favorite show of all time.

7. She wishes just one person would call her Karen instead of Chief. Other than Henry Spencer, that is.

8. Her father is in the early stages of Alzheimer's disease. But he still remembers her. Every time she visits, he looks lost and then, out of the dark, his eyes light up and he exclaims, "Karen!" Even if a day comes when he no longer remembers her, she will still be there to make his eyes light up. Her sister rarely visits, though. She can't stand to see him like that.

9. She thinks Lassiter has really beautiful eyes.

10. Karen likes watching hockey with her husband. It helps her unwind.

11. Lady Gaga is growing on her. Kesha is not.

12. Once she made the mistake of going on a stakeout with Lassiter while she was pregnant. The entire time, he kept asking if she was tired or having trouble breathing or felt any abdominal pains. She said she appreciated his concern. He replied that a birth would probably ruin their cover, not to mention the mess. She told him to go home.

13. She finds herself a little disappointed when they don't need to hire Shawn and Gus. Those two sure make the cases more interesting.

14. Her favorite word is tintinnabulation.

15. She loves her job and everyone she works with. In fact, they're what keep her going when it looks like the bad guys will win. They give her hope.

**Author's Note:** Not as long as some of the others, but I'm rather happy with the result. I think Mary will be next and then possibly Abigail…Any requests? Plase Review :)


	8. Abigail

15 Things You Didn't Know About

Abigail

1. She likes Canadian bacon. Who doesn't, eh?

2. No one ever called her Abby. She wishes Shawn had, just once. He gave O'Hara a nickname after all. That always bugged her.

3. Abigail has a Scottish terrier named Duffy. He's playful, comforting, and tends to drool a lot. In fact, he kind of reminds her a bit of Shawn.

4. She despises Twilight. Vampires don't sparkle and they never will.

5. As you may have noticed, Abigail loves spicy food. Like, _really_ spicy food. She gets volcano sauce on everything from tacos to salads to burgers. She's never met anyone who could stand hot food like her.

6. She's a big Billy Joel fan.

7. Speaking of Billy Joel, his song You May Be Right has always reminded her a lot of Shawn. Motorcycles, unchangeable behavior, dirty jokes, and insanity…Yep, that's Shawn all right.

8. She wishes she could remain friends with Gus somehow. But she knows there's no way he'll forgive the girl broke up with his best friend.

9. Abigail watches home videos whenever she can to feel closer to her mother. Her mom died when she was eight. She barely remembers her enough to miss her, and it drives her crazy. It isn't fair that someone who should play such a big role in one's life can be ripped away without warning. Sure, she still has her father, but there will always be a void in her life where a loving, supportive mother should be. A mother who never died in a car accident on her way to pick her daughter up from daycare.

10. She does not have a Facebook. She refuses to participate in anything Microsoft Word underlines with a red squiggly line.

11. If she was stranded on an island and had to eat someone else to survive, she'd…starve. Seriously, cannibalism is just gross.

12. In her heart of hearts, she knows she could never be with Shawn. They just weren't meant to be together.

13. Candy corn makes her sick.

14. Abigail can never look at pineapple the same way again. Too many memories.

15. Abigail is currently dating an amateur architect named Pete. He thinks she's amazing and she returns the sentiment.

**Author's Note:** So I finally updated this! Yay! I believe Mary shall be next and I honestly don't know who will come after him. Reviews and suggestions are appreciated! :)


End file.
